


Birthday Wishes

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Two Thirds of Hear No See No [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Disabled Character, F/F, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie gets the group to celebrate Flynn’s birthday.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Two Thirds of Hear No See No [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979117
Comments: 25
Kudos: 197





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinderSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSong/gifts).



“Flynn’s birthday is coming up.” Reggie announced as he sat at the lunch table. A year ago, he would’ve blushed at the thought of sitting next to Luke, but now, even though his feelings didn’t go away, he felt comfortable around the other boy. Julie was still in the lunch line with Flynn, they had announced they were dating, so they were proudly holding hands as Julie led her around.

“When?” Alex asked, looking up from his tray so Reggie could see him.

“February third.” Reggie answered. “The last couple years, we’ve spent it just the two of us because we never got close to anyone else. But now we have you guys, so I want to do something awesome.”

Luke nudged him, letting Reggie know to look at him, “We could have a party? I can talk to Ray and we could have it at the studio.” Reggie nodded eagerly.

“I, uh, I actually wrote something for her.” Reggie muttered, suddenly shy, “I thought maybe we could perform it.”

Luke grinned, wide and unabashed, “You did, Regs? Can we see it?” Reggie nodded, quickly pulling out his notebook and setting it in the middle of the table. Luke sang the song softly, not enough to attract attention, _“You had my back, and I’ve had yours, you’ve felt my scars, wiped the tears that poured.”_ He turned to Reggie, “Regs, this is really good.”

Reggie blushed at that, which made Luke’s stomach full with butterflies, “You really think so?”

”Yeah. I definitely think we should do it. Alex?” Alex looked up from where he was reading the lyrics.

”Yeah, and Reggie should definitely sing it.”

”Uh, I don’t know about that.” Reggie looked away. “I don’t have a voice like Luke or Julie.”

Luke tilted Reggie to look at him, “What are you talking about?”

”I can feel the sound when you guys sing. You have a beautiful voice.” Luke blushed in his own right at that. “Mine is more gravelly sounding.”

”Regs, your voice is amazing.” Luke argued, Alex and Willie nodding along. “And this song will mean so much more if you are the one singing it.” Reggie started fiddling with his sleeves again. “Okay, okay, we don’t want to pressure you. Just think about it.” Reggie nodded, leaning into Luke and gently playing with his fingers. Luke realized it was one of his ADHD ticks, something to calm the energy in his body so his mind could focus. Luke wasn’t complaining. He just wished he had to courage to finally kiss the boy in front of him.

”Okay,” Willie cleared his throat, he waited until Luke got Reggie to look up again, “What kind of cake?”

”It has to be chocolate. It’s been like a tradition. When we met, she refused to eat red velvet because her parents used to make it, and she decided chocolate was going to be her new thing.”

Luke smiled, “You really know everything about her, don’t you?”

Reggie shrugged, still playing with Luke’s fingers, “I’ve been with her every day for three and a half years. I never had a night without her, until that movie night at your house. She’s been my rock. Willie has, too. But Flynn’s been there longer. She’s seen me before I made progress, and she stuck around. She was the only one to stick around.” Alex wiped a tear from his eye, acting like he was crying. Luke wrapped his free arm around Reggie’s shoulders. Reggie had to angle his head to see Luke’s face.

”We aren’t going anywhere, Regs. What’s that thing you and Flynn say? Found family?” Reggie nodded. “Okay. Found family is what we have here.” Reggie smiled, leaning more into Luke’s side as he squeezed Reggie’s shoulders.

”Found family.” Reggie muttered.

The following week, they were all set up for Flynn’s party. Ray had quickly agreed, even offering to take pictures. It was Julie’s job to bring her into the studio, the floor was littered with balloons so that Flynn would be able to feel them. The guys were waiting with their instruments, Julie insisted they do the song themselves. Willie set up some old recording equipment Julie had, to record the song for Flynn before she wore out the old one. Reggie was nervous. Not just because the song was for his sister, but because he had finally agreed to sing it himself, and he really hoped he could impress Luke. Not the main goal, Reggie reminded himself, but something that would still feel amazing. Julie popped through the door, with Flynn in tow, and Reggie could feel his heart pounding as he stepped up to the mic. Luke had marked the spot on the floor where he should stand, so he didn’t get too close and cause that electric whining noise. “Hey Flynn. You are officially eighteen. And as a special gift, we wanted to perform something written for you. This is _Forever There.”_ Reggie took a deep breath as Luke’s guitar joined Alex’s drums. He strummed his bass before leaning toward the mic.

“ _Our city was burning_

_ Lit by the fires of our past _

_ But still we smiled through it all _

_ Our connection would last _

_ You’ve had my back _

_ And I’ve had yours _

_ You’ve felt my scars _

_ Wiped the tears that pours _

_ I wouldn’t survive without you _

_ I think that’s fair to say _

_ You’ve lent an ear and a shoulder _

_ Day after day after day _

_ You’ve been my compass _

_ And I’ve been your spine _

_ No matter the day _

_ And no matter the time _

_ Our city was burning _

_ Lit by the fires of our past _

_ But still we smiled through it all _

_ Our connection would last _

_ In our little infinity _

_ We were drawn together _

_ People might come and go _

_ But I’ll be with you forever _

_ Forever there _

_ I’m just a call away _

_ That almost goes without saying _

_ You’ll always have a home _

_ Wherever I’m staying _

_ You’ve been my compass _

_ And I’ve been your spine _

_ No matter the day _

_ And no matter the time _

_ Our city was burning _

_ Lit by the fires of our past _

_ But still we smiled through it all _

_ Our connection would last _

_ You’re an angel with no wings _

_ I’m from the humble ground _

_ But your spirits make me feel like flying _

_ Whenever you are around _

_ In a life of lost pieces _

_ We’ve been glued by the soul _

_ My always there friend _

_ When the world would take a toll _

_ Forever there” _

Reggie opened his eyes in time see Flynn whisper to Julie with tears in her eyes. Julie walked her forward a few feet, and then Flynn flung herself at Reggie. “Thank you so much, big brother.”

”No problem, little sister.”

”Not to interrupt the moment,” Alex stepped into Reggie’s field of vision as Flynn pulled away. “But, isn’t Flynn older? Reggie, aren’t you seventeen?” Alex cocked his head to the side as Flynn started laughing.

”Didn’t he tell you guys his birthday was yesterday?”

”What?” Was the collective group response.

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “Ya know, I thought it was weird he said you guys were too busy to celebrate it. Especially since Luke will jump at any chance to spend time with him.” Reggie shuffled away from the group, but Luke still walked over, ignoring the second half of Flynn’s statement.

”Why didn’t you tell us, Regs?” Luke looked disheartened, he knew he should try to cover it up, but he couldn’t help it. He loved this boy and he hadn’t even told Luke when his birthday was.

”I don’t like to celebrate my birthday.” Reggie muttered, looking anywhere in that moment that wasn’t Luke’s face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

”Not a big deal?” Luke asked when Reggie’s eyes finally settled back on him, Reggie couldn’t resist looking at him for long. Reggie thought he was too beautiful to look away. “You let us spend the last week planning a party for Flynn without even mentioning yours was coming up.”

Willie grabbed Luke by the shoulder, pulling him away. “Is it because of your dad?” Willie asked quietly, mostly just to Reggie. As Reggie nodded, the others remembered that part of his story. It was on _Reggie’s birthday_ that his dad had locked him in a cage and made him lose his hearing. Of course he wouldn’t want to celebrate his birthday.

Flynn spoke up, feeling her way around the others until she was in front of Reggie. “Big brother, I still get a birthday wish, right?” Reggie cautiously voiced his agreement. “Then I wish for this to be the first year you choose to celebrate your birthday with your found family. Can you do that? Please?” Reggie looked between each of their hopeful faces, nodding before he realized he was doing it.

By the end of the night, Reggie had enough fun to make up for four years of missed birthdays. They danced, played games, watched a movie, and at the end of the night, Luke pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This was a song I wrote for my best friend, to show her how much she meant to me. I hope you enjoyed it 💛


End file.
